


Come Home

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I took that from the comic canon, Mommy Pepper, Pregnancy, also pepper has an arc reactor, even though this takes place in the MCU universe, the question of the day, what the fuck is tony stark doing now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been gone for a while now, leaving a pregnant Pepper and their son behind. Anthony Stark Jr, age two, wants answers. And so does Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr prompt asking for a drabble about a time Pepper didn't think Tony was coming back. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

“Mommy?” a two year old Anthony asked as Pepper tucked him into bed.

“Yes sweetheart?” Pepper answered, giving him a tired smile.

“When’s Daddy coming home?”

She knew that question had been coming. It had been the same question for the past month now. Every night, like clockwork. Anthony looked up at her with those same hazel eyes that Tony has and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying. “He’ll be home soon, baby. Mommy isn’t sure when.”

The young boy doesn’t look satisfied with that answer, but there’s not really much else he’ll get out of his mother and he knows that. “Okay…” he said, holding onto a plush Iron Man doll he slept with every night.

“Now, what story do you want Mommy to tell you tonight?”

Anthony’s eyes light up at that. “Tell me the one about when Daddy and Uncle Bruce saved New York!”

Pepper can’t help but laugh, settling to lay as best as she can next to her son with her swollen belly, six months pregnant with her second child. She tells her son the story she has told him hundreds of times now, and Anthony listens intently.

Afterward, she just lays with him, holding him close while her arc reactor hums and lulls him to sleep. She only pulls away when JARVIS tells her that Nick Fury is here to see her.

“Pepper,” Fury says with a slight smile when the redhead appears, his hands clasped behind his back. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this… but we lost contact with Stark this evening.”

She stood there, numb, tears welling in her eyes but she sniffed them back. “O-okay,” she said softly.

“It doesn’t cement anything in stone. We’re going to send Agent Romanoff and Barton after him. If anyone can find a missing person, it’s them.”

Pepper just nodded silently and Fury took his leave. Quietly, she headed out to the deck, her hand on her abdomen as the baby inside her moved.

She couldn’t do this again.

The city lights blot out the stars and she looks for the one shooting red one made of iron.

Pepper can’t find it, and she cries.


End file.
